night world : last vampire
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: JUST A VEIW OF WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED
1. JAMES AND POPPPY

**I do not own anything this book is my version of what I would have wanted to read more in the series night world written by L.J. Smith this only has a few edited my version lines in it but the characters and the story allare of L.J. Smith. so people this is my first story its my chp 1 of james feelings towards poppy L.J. Smith wrote 1 hell of a book i just wanted to know more about james i wanted him to be more expressive and more front forward so this is my a little edited version of the night world i hope you enjoy;)**

* * *

there are 2 laws of the night world

1-never to let humans know about the night world

2-never to fall in love with a human

there is a thing called the soul mate principle there is 1 soul mate for every night person out there it can be a human or a witch, were wolf, shape shiftier, or vampire. when the night person finds there only truelove in the world its hard to be away from them because there is a silver chord that keeps them together

**Chapter 1: secret vampire**

**James**

Poppy, my dear poppy had cancer the one and only good the world had to offer me other than being a direct descendent of Maya the first vampire to ever walk the night world and being the lamia vampire. Poppy had pancreatic cancer as I searched the net like she asked me to I found out that she wont be able to live as there is no cure I slammed the laptop shut and tossed it to the ground giving the screen a crack I had to find a cure but how the witch didn't have a cure for me my parents were least concerned about poppy's life they might think its natural for her to die what they did not know I was wretchedly in love with her she was my soul mate the one I was destined to belong with but try as I might I had to date other girls just to keep her safe and sound and protected she sang I a song only I would understand she had been my best friend ever since I first met her when we were little her elfin beauty she wasn't tall or hot like Michele or Jaclyn but she was all I wanted I never told her how much she meant to me. And now all of the light in the world will be gone she will die and I cant live without her.

James knew what he had to do he had to make her into a vampire after reveling his true form to poppy while she was in the hospital she accepted and asked me to change her it was a long process his idiot brother phi hadn't gotten in the way telling poppy I don't love her I would have changed her but the blood exchange was interrupted after a nice painful talk with phil I convinced him to let me change her I told her about the night world law that I had broken to of them

1: never to reveal your identity

2: never fall in love with a human

I knew poppy loved me that was all I wanted she thought about her love for me all the time it made my heart swell I wanted to reciprocate but I couldn't after revealing to poppy that I loved her she wanted to hug me but hesitated. The final blood exchange was going to be done in a few hours at her home as phil left s alone in the room after I was done with the final blood exchange 'Then let's get started, " Poppy said, making her voice calm and steady. As if she were dealing with everything effortlessly herself.

* * *

**Poppy**

James said to Phil, "You don't want to see this part. Go out and watch TV for a few minutes. "

Phil hesitated, then nodded and left.

"One thing, " Poppy said to James as she scooted to the middle_ of the bed. She was still trying desperately to sound casual. "After the funeral-well, I'll be asleep, won't I? I won't wake up ... You know. In my nice little coffin. " She looked up at him. "It's just that I'm claustrophobic, a little. "

"You won't wake up there, " James said. "Poppy, I wouldn't let that happen to you. Trust me; I've thought of everything. "

Poppy nodded. I do trust you, she thought.

Then she held her arms out to him.

He touched her neck, so she tilted her chin back. As the blood was drawn from her, she felt her mind drawn into his.

Don't worry, Poppy. Don't be afraid. All his thoughts were ferociously protective. And even though it only confirmed that there was something to be afraid of, that this could go wrong, Poppy felt peaceful. The direct sense of his love made her calm, flooded her with light.

She suddenly felt distance and height and depthspaciousness. As if her horizons had expanded almost to infinity in an instant. As if she'd discovered a new dimension. As if there were no limits or obstacles to what she and James could do together.

She felt ... Free.

I'm getting light-headed, she realized. She could feel herself going limp in James's arms. Swooning like a wilting flower.

I've taken enough, James said in her mind. The warm animal mouth on her throat pulled back. "Now it's your turn. "

This time, though, he didn't make the cut at his wrist. He took off his T-shirt and, with a quick, impulsive gesture, ran a fingernail along the base of his throat.

Oh, Poppy thought. Slowly, almost reverently, she leaned forward. James's hand supported the back of her head. Poppy put her arms around him, feeling his bare skin under the flannel of her nightgown.

It was better this way. But if James was right, it was another last time. She and James could never exchange blood again.

I can't accept that, Poppy thought, but she couldn't concentrate on anything for very long. This time, instead of clearing her brain, the wild, intoxicating vampire blood was making her more confused. More heavy and sleepy.

James?

It's all right. It's the beginning of the change.

Heavy ... Sleepy ... Warm. Lapped in salty ocean waves. She could almost picture the vampire blood trickling through her veins, conquering everything in its path. It was ancient blood, primeval. It was changing her into something old, something that had been around since the dawn of time. Something primitive and basic.

Every molecule in her body, changing ...

Poppy, can you hear me? James was shaking her slightly. Poppy had been so engrossed in the sensations that she hadn't even realized she wasn't drinking any longer. James was cradling her.

Poppy.

It was an effort to open her eyes. "I'm all right. Just ... Sleepy. "

His arms tightened around her, like he held her in a small hug for about a second then he laid her gently on the mounded pillows. "You can rest now. I'll get Phil. "

* * *

**James**

I bent down and kissed poppy on the forehead I heard her think 'her first kiss' I couldn't help my self so I bent down and kissed her lips softly "I will meet u when we get you out of your coffin"

* * *

**so i hope you liked it i will publish the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 1

** so this is chapter two follow up of chp1 **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**James:**

Poppy was lying there on the white velvet lining, eyes shut. She looked very pale and strangely beautiful-but was she dead?

"Wake up, " James said. He put his hand on hers. Phillip had the feeling that he was calling with his mind as well as his voice.

There was an agonizingly long minute while nothing happened. James put his other hand under Poppy's neck, lifting her just slightly. "Poppy, it's time.

Wake up. Wake up. "

Poppy's eyelashes fluttered.

Something jarred violently in Phillip. He wanted to give a yell of victory and pound the grass. He also wanted to run way. Finally he just collapsed .

After taking poppy out of her coffin and setting things right James and poppy headed to James apartment and they send Phil of.

**Poppy:**

He doesn't understand, " Poppy said softly as James unlocked the door to his apartment. "He just hasn't grasped that you're risking your life, too. "

The apartment was very bare and utilitarian. High ceilings and spacious rooms announced that it was expensive, but there wasn't much furniture. In the living room there was a low, square couch, a desk with a computer, and a couple of Oriental-looking pictures on the wall. And books. Cardboard boxes of books stacked in the corners.

Poppy turned to face James directly. "Jamie ... I understand. "

James smiled at her. He was sweaty and dirty and tired-looking. But his expression said Poppy made it all worthwhile.

"Don't blame Phil, " he said, with a gesture of dismissal. "He's actually handling things pretty well. I've never broken cover to a human before, but I think most of them would run screaming and never come back. He's trying to cope, at least. "

Poppy nodded and dropped the subject. James was tired, which meant they should go to sleep. She picked up the duffel bag that Phil had packed with her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

She didn't change right away, though. She was too fascinated by her own reflection in the mirror. So this was what a vampire Poppy looked like.

She was prettier, she noted with absent satisfaction. The four freckles on her nose were gone. Her skin was creamy-pale, like an advertisement for face cream. Her eyes were green as jewels. Her hair was wind-blown into riotous curls, metallic-copper.

I don't look like something that sits on a buttercup anymore, she thought. I look wild and dangerous and exotic. Like a model. Like a rock star. Like James.

She leaned forward to examine her teeth, poking at the canines to make

them grow. Then she jerked back, gasping.

Her eyes. She hadn't realized. Oh, God, no wonder Phil had been scared. When she did that, when her teeth extended, her eyes went silvery-green, uncanny. Like the eyes of a hunting cat.

All at once she was overcome by terror. She had to cling to the sink to stay on her feet.

I don't want it, I don't want it...

Oh, deal with it, girl. Stop whining. So what did you expect to look like, Shirley Temple? You're a hunter now. And your eyes go silver and blood tastes like cherry preserves. And that's all there is to it, and the other choice was resting in peace. So deal.

Gradually her breathing slowed. In the next few minutes something happened inside her; she did deal. She found ... Acceptance. It felt like something giving way in her throat and her stomach. She wasn't weird and dreamy now, as she'd been when she had first awakened in the cemetery; she could think dearly about her situation. And she could accept it.

And I did it without running to James, she thought suddenly, startled. I don't need him to comfort me or tell me it's okay. I can make it okay, myself.

Maybe that was what happened when you faced the very worst thing in the world. She'd lost her family and her old life and maybe even her childhood, but she'd found herself. And that would have to do.

She pulled the white dress over her head and changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. Then she walked out to James, head high.

I lied on the bed as poppy came out of the bathroom when she came to sit next to me on the bed I said "I'll go sleep on the couch, " he said.

"No, you won't, " Poppy said firmly. She flopped on the bed beside him. "You're dead tired. And I know I'm safe with you. "

James grinned without moving his arm. "Because I'm dead tired?"

"Because I've always been safe with you. " She knew that. Even when she'd been a human and her blood must have tempted him, she'd been safe.

She looked at him as he lay there, brown hair ruffled, body lax, Adidas unlaced and caked with soil. She found his elbows endearing.

"I forgot to mention something before, " she said. "I only realized I forgot when I was . . . Going to sleep. I forgot to mention that I love you. "

James sat up. "You only forgot to say it with words. "

Poppy felt a smile tugging at her lips. That was the amazing thing, the only purely good thing about what had happened to her. She and James had come together. Their relationship had changed-but it still had everything she'd valued in their old relationship. The understanding, the camaraderie. Now on top of that was the new excitement of discovering each other as more than best friends.

And she'd found the part of him that she had never been able to reach before. She knew his secrets, knew him inside out. Humans could never know each other that way. They could never really get into another person's head. All the talking in the world couldn't even prove that you and the other person both saw the same color red.

And if she and James never merged like two drops of water again, she would always be able to touch his mind.

James starred at her in her green emerald eyes and he said "I love you, to" and smiled

A little shy, she leaned against him, resting on his shoulder. In all the times they'd been dose, they'd never kissed or been romantic. For now, just sitting here like this was enough, just feeling James breathe and hearing his heart and absorbing his warmth. And his arm around her shoulders was almost too much, almost too intense to bear, but at the same time it was safe and peaceful.

It was like a song, one of those sweet, wrenching songs that makes the hair on your arms stand up. That makes you want to throw yourself on the floor and just bawl. Or fall backward and surrender to the music utterly. One of those songs.

James cupped her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed the palm.

I told you. You don't love somebody because of their looks or their clothes or their car. You love them because they sing a song that nobody but you can understand.

Poppy's heart swelled until it hurt.

Aloud she said, "We always understood the same song, even when we were little. "

"In the Night World there's this idea called the soulmate principle. It says that every person has one soulmate out there, just one.

And that person is perfect for you and is your destiny. The problem being that almost nobody ever finds their soulmate, just because of, distance. So most people go through their whole lives feeling not complete. "

"I think it's the truth. I always knew you were perfect for me. "

"Not always. "

"Oh, yes. Since I was five. I knew. "

"I'd have known you were perfect for me-except that everything I'd been taught said it was hopeless. " He cleared his throat and added, "That is why I went out With Michaela and those other girls, you know. I didn't care about them. I could get dose to them without breaking the law. "

"I know, " Poppy said. "I mean-I think I always knew it was something like that, underneath. " She added, "James? What am I now?" Some things she could tell instinctively; she could feel them in her blood. But she wanted to know more, and she knew James understood why. This was her life now. She had to learn the rules.

"Well. " He settled against the headboard, head tilted back as she rested under his chin. "You're pretty much like me. Except for not being able to age or have families, made vampires are basically like the lamia. " He shifted. "Let's see. You already know about being able to see and hear better than humans. And you're a whiz at reading minds. "

"Not everybody's mind. "

"No vampire can read everybody's mind. Lots of times all I get is a sort of general feeling for what people are thinking. The only certain way to make a connection is to-" James opened his mouth and clicked his teeth. Poppy giggled as the sound traveled through her skull.

"And how often do I have to-?" She clicked her own teeth.

"Feed. " She felt James getting serious. "About once a day on average. Otherwise you'll go into the bloodlust. You can eat human food if you want, but there's no nutrition in it. Blood is everything for us. "

"And the more blood, the more power. "

"Basically, yes. "

"Tell me about power. Can we-well, what can we do?"

"We have more control over our bodies than humans. We can heal from almost any kind of injuryexcept from wood. Wood can hurt us, even kill us. " He snorted. "So there's one thing the movies have right-a wooden stake through the heart will, in fact, kill a vampire. So will burning. "

"Can we change into animals?"

"I've never met any vampire that powerful. But theoretically it's possible for us, and shapeshifters and werewolves do it all the time. "

"Change into mist?"

"I've never even met a shapeshifter who could do that. "

Poppy thumped the bed with her heel. "And obviously we don't have to sleep in coffins. "

"No, and we don't need native earth, either. Myself, I prefer a Sealy Posturepedic, but if you'd like some dirt ... "

Poppy elbowed him. "Urn, can we cross running water?"

"Sure. And we can walk into people's homes with out being invited, and roll in garlic if we don't mind losing friends. Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell me about the Night World. " It was her home now.

"Did I tell you about the dubs? We have clubs in every big city. In a lot of small ones, too. " "What kind of dubs?"

"Well, some are just dives, and some are like cafes, and some are like nightclubs, and some are like lodges-those are mostly for adults. I know one for kids that's just a big old warehouse with skate ramps built in. You can hang out and

skateboard. And there are poetry slams every week at the Black Iris. "

Black iris, Poppy thought. That reminded her of something. Something unpleasant ...

What she said was, "That's a funny name. "

"All the dubs are named for flowers. Black flowers are the symbols of the Night People. " He rotated his wrist to show her his watch. An analog watch, with a black iris in the center of the face. "See?"

"Yeah. You know, I noticed that black thing, but I never really looked at it before. I think I assumed it was Mickey Mouse. "

He rapped her lightly on the nose in reproof. "This is serious business, kid. One of these will identify you to other Night People-even if they're as stupid as a werewolf. 'I

:You don't like werewolves?"

"They're great if you like double-digit IQs. "

"But you let them in the dubs. "

"Some dubs. Night People may not marry out of their own kind, but they all mix: lamia, made vampires, werewolves, both kinds of witches ... " Poppy, who had been playing at intertwining their fingers in different ways, shifted

curiously. "What's both kinds of witches?"

"Oh . . . There's the kind that know about their heritage and have been trained, and the kind that don't. That second kind are what humans call psychics. Sometimes they just have latent powers, and some of them aren't even psychic enough to find the Night World, so they don't get in. "

Poppy nodded. "Okay. Got it. But what if a human walks into one of those dubs?"

"Nobody would let them. The dubs aren't what you'd call conspicuous, and they're always guarded. "

"But if they did ... "

James shrugged. His voice was suddenly bleak. "They'd be killed. Unless somebody wanted to pick them up as a toy or pawn. That means a human who's basically brainwashed-who lives with vampires but doesn't know it because of the mind control. Sort of like a sleepwalker. I had a nanny once. .. " His voice trailed off, and Poppy could feel his distress. "You can tell me about it later. " She didn't want him ever to be hurt again.

"M'm. " He sounded sleepy. Poppy settled herself more comfortably against him.

It was amazing, considering her last experience going to sleep, that she could even shut her eyes.

But she could. She was with her soulmate, so what could go wrong? Nothing could hurt her here.

When it was morning I opened my eyes and saw my self lying on the bed with poppy in the circle of my arms her face resting on the hollow base of my throat as her right arms laid across my waist I didn't want to move one bit I could lie here for the whole day and just savor the moment but she was a made vampire and I had to see to ash's he was a redfern a stubborn heart less cruel cousin I couldn't have him know about poppy he extracted himself from poppy and smiled at her peaceful face 'you have no idea how much I love you but only time would tell' I thought and walked to clean my self


End file.
